Zyudenryu Pteragordon
is the Pteranodon-themed Zyudenryu that is partnered with Kyoryu Gold. Overview One of the Ten Great Zyudenryu, Pteragordon was a Pteranodon that agreed to be modified to fight the Deboss Army in ancient times, but was damaged in battle after his partner was "killed" and had to be sealed away on Gabutyra's Island to heal. History In present day, Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos created a evil-laced copy of Pteragordon's Zyudenchi, allowing him to undo Pteragordon's seal to complete his plot of controlling the Zyudenryu to destroy the Kyoryugers and humanity by handing it's control over to Raging Knight Dogold. However, Pteragordon was freed from the forces from the Deboss Army when his sealed-away partner was infused with Brave energy from Torin, Daigo, and Ramirez and broke free of Dogold's control, allowing the Zyudenryu to destroy the fake Zyudenchi the Deboss Army had created, then rearmed his partner with the Gabrichanger and his true Zyudenchi. Formations Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh is the Zyuden Giant state of Pteragordon, known as "Pteragordon's strongest form". Pteraiden-Oh is very sleek compared to Kyoryuzin, and because of this, it is a good deal faster, and can deal out a lot of damage in a hurry with its arm blades. However, because of Pteraiden-Oh's lithe frame, it cannot take a lot of damage. Also, it is somewhat weaker than Kyoryuzin. One of its finishers is the , where the Zyuden Giant fires a stream of lightning bolts from the cannon. However, it is noticeably weaker then Kyoryuzin's own Brave Finishes, and as such, Pteraiden-Oh has to land another attack to fully destroy a enlarged monster. When Pteraiden-Oh was under the Deboss Army's control, its visors were pulled down, and it wore a giant black cape. Raiden Kamitsuki Gattai Raiden Kyoryuzin is the combination between Pteraiden-Oh and Kyoryuzin. The majority of Pteraiden-Oh is formed into Pteragordon and placed on Kyoryuzin's back, except the head, where it replaces Kyoryuzin's standard helmet. Armed with the power of flight from the and the Goren Zyudenken, Raiden Kyoryuzin is peerless in the sky, now able to fight in the air without having to sacrifice strength in order to do so. This combination's finisher is the , where Raiden Kyoryuzin flies high into the air while the Kyoryugers channel electrical Brave to the Zyudenken. Once done, Raiden Kyoryuzin brings the electrified Zyudenken down with a mighty chop, slicing through the target. Though Kyoryuzin is always in its default combo whenever it combines with Pteragordon to become Raiden Kyoryuzin, there is no reason why Pteragordon shouldn't be able to combine with Kyoryzin in all its other combos (e.g. Western, Macho, Kung-Fu). However, it might be because of who Pteragordon's partner is. Pteraiden-Oh Western is the combination of Pteragordon, Parasagun, and Zakutor. Its finishing attack is the , where it uses the energy of the three Zyudenryu to create an orb which is shot from the Parasa Beam Gun. Pteraiden-Oh Ankydon is the Biting Combination of Pteragordon and Ankydon. This combination was used as a one-two attack plan against an enhanced Cambrima, who was on even strength with Kyoryuzin Macho due to their similar weapons, with Pteraiden-Oh's part of the plan was to use the Ankydon Hammer to smash the Cambrima's kanabo, though the Zyuden Giant had to spin into the air for momentum for the proper amount of force. Pteraiden-Oh Bunpachy is the Biting Combination of Pteragordon and Bunpachy. Its finishing attack is the , where it shoots a blast of lightning from the Ptera Head cannon before hitting the opponent in the face with the Bunpachy Ball. Pteraiden-Oh Parasagun is the Biting Combination of Pteragordon and Parasagun. It's finishing attack is the , where Pteraiden-Oh makes a sphere of lightning that then attaches to the barrel of the Parasa Beam Gun, then it's shot forward with great power. Pteraiden-Oh Dricera is the Biting Combination of Pteragordon and Dricera. Its finishing attack is the , where it uses the Dricera Drill to pierce through the opponent while flying at the enemies at high speeds. Tategami Raiden Kyoryuzin Pteraiden-Oh Christmas Cockpit Evil Pteraiden-Oh.jpg|Pteraiden-Oh (Evil) PteraidenOh.jpg|Pteraiden-Oh Raiden_Kyoryuzin_(Red-Black-Blue-Green-Pink-Gold).jpg.jpg|Raiden Kyoryuzin Pteraiden-Oh Western cockpit.jpg|Pteraiden-Oh Western Pteraiden-Oh Western (two).png|Pteraiden-Oh Western (two) Pteraiden-oh parasagun cockpit.jpg|Pteraiden-Oh Parasagun Vlcsnap-2013-10-14-20h50m07s13.png|Pteraiden-Oh Bunpachy Pteraiden-Oh Dricera Cockpit.jpg|Pteraiden-Oh Dricera Cockpit_of_Tategami_Raiden_Kyoryuzin.png|Tategami Raiden Kyoryuzin PterGC.png|Pteraiden-Oh Ankydon (Two) Raiden Kyoryuzin (seven).png|Raiden Kyoryuzin (seven) Zyudenchi * : 6 golden Zyudenchi holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Pteranodon; the Deboss Army made a functioning evil fake to control Pteragordon, but the real ones were reused by Kyoryu Gold upon the Kyoryuger's freedom. ** - A clear version of the Pteragordon Zyudenchi that when used in the Gabrichanger allows Kyoryu Gold to enter Armed Mode and gain access to a stronger version of his Zandar Thunder called the Golder Zandar Thunder. Judenchi Number 6.jpg|Pteragordon Zyudenchi DeboPteragordon.png|Pteragordon Zyudenchi (Evil ver.) Pteragordon ZyuDenChi (Spirit Version).jpg|Pteragordon Zyudenchi (Spirit ver.) SpiritGoldZyudenchi.png|Pteragordon Zyudenchi (Spirit Ranger Gold ver.) Behind the scenes Portrayal Pteraiden-Oh is portrayed by suit actor . Etymology All of the Zyudenryu/Zyudenchi sport a name that is a portmanteau between their effect/motif and their respective animal name, Pteragordon is a portmanteau of Pteranodon and Gorogoro (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "rumble"; often used in the context of thunder). Pteragordon's Zyuden Giant name contains the word , which means "Thunder and Lightning". This ties in with the electric naming schemes most of the Kyoryuger's gear follow. Notes * Pteragordon is the first Zyudenryu that is capable of assuming a robot form all on its own. * Pteragordon is similar to GaoHunter from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger in that both first appeared in an "evil" form. * Pteragordon is the first Pteranodon-themed Mecha that is capable of assuming a robot form all on its own. * Pteragordon is the first Pteranodon-themed Mecha to be colored gold and whose pilot is a sixth ranger. See also References Pteragodon Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Gold Mecha Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Zyuden Giants Category:One-mecha Robos